Sarah Vs World Of Warcraft
by Venillashiz
Summary: His cover girlfriend – a secret agent for the CIA was playing one of his most beloved games. A spy was playing World Of Warcraft! Implied Charah, slight continuation from "Take A Picture".
1. Sarah vs WoW

A/N: Now, I'm not sure how many of you guys play WoW (World Of Warcraft), but I used to, and I thought that if Chuck could showoff his badass nerd self, why not I? I stopped playing the game after the second expansion came out, and I sorta quit a few months before that. So, I'm trying to get all that I can remember and fit this into the story. I'm aware that an incredible lot as changed during gameplay, so I apologize if any info has been changed/is wrong. Sarah's character is actually based on mine. Alifina, 70 Hunter, Xanadu, on Gorgonnash. I don't show up in the Armory anymore though. Pretty sad. I miss it ): Thanks for reading, reviews are great. Enjoy!

Here's a brief summary of WoW, for those who don't play at all: (Copy&Pasted from GameSpot's review)

"In World of Warcraft, you create your alter ego by choosing from a variety of colorful races and powerful classes, and then you begin exploring, questing, and battling in Azeroth, the fantasy setting featured in Blizzard's Warcraft real-time strategy games."

I would try posting the link, but it'll be empty, so... Google it if you must! "WoW summary"  
(You might wanna do just that, cause theprincess1511 had no idea what the heck was happening when she read this fic.)

Disclaimers:

1) The name "Chucklebutt" was (forgive me) stolen from HATEmach1ne's fic, "Chuck vs The Scarlet Ibis" Great story, people, go read it!  
2) I don't own Chuck  
3) I do not own WoW  
4) Thank you, theprincess1511, for helping me with everything!  
5) I do not own Adam Baldwin

* * *

"Alright, so choose your race, class and name," Chuck stated as he pointed at the respective spots for Sarah to click and type in on the character creation interface.

Sarah, frowning slightly, contemplated in silence for a moment, before shifting the mouse to select the race of "Night Elf", and the class of "Rogue". Chuck smirked slightly, knowing how much she'd personified herself in the game – a sexy, mysterious being that was superior with knives. In the name column, she nonchalantly typed in "Sarah", and hit the accept button.

Chuck, who sat on his bed, right behind her, chuckled softly as a notice flashed across the computer screen that the name had already been taken, which was a pretty common occurrence when playing an internationally successful and recognised game like World Of Warcraft.

It had taken him an extremely long period of time and a herculean amount of effort to finally convince Sarah to play the game, and he was gleefully watching her from behind, perched on his bed, as Sarah struggled to even create her character.

"You can't just name her Sarah, that's way too common! You've gotta give her an ancient, unique name… maybe Sarania or Sarafina." Chuck said as a matter-of-factly, earning him a small glare from Sarah.

"I don't even know why I'm playing this stupid game! And what kind of name is Sarania? Don't tell me you named your character, Chuckles or something."

"I did not! I named him Chucklebutt!" He protested childishly, almost like a little child who had been accused wrongly of something. Sarah, clearly unimpressed, stifled a giggle as she stared at him with a tiny hint of a smile.

"Chuck? How is that any better than Chuckles? At least, Chuckles is less degrading than… Chucklebutt," she giggled slightly.

"In my defence, Chuckles was already taken. Now, find a better name!" He scoffed with his arms crossed.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and proceeded to name the long silver-haired, purple-skinned beautiful computerized version of herself, "Alifina". She hit the accept button yet again, and did double take at the full view of her character.

"Chuck, um, why are her boobs so huge? There's no way that's physically possible!" She exclaimed in awe, trying to mentally measure the Night Elf's figure. It was probably a 40-24-36 figure, one that Sarah herself could very well possess. The irony of it all caused Chuck to break out in a toothy grin.

"What're you smiling about?" She asked in confusion, before having a slight epiphany. Her face scrunched up in realization, as she teased him slightly.

"No wonder you play this game!" She scoffed, "men and their stupid impossible fantasies."

"Hey now, we resent that! And will you just play the game already?" He scowled, excitement bubbling inside his chest. His cover girlfriend – a secret agent for the CIA was playing one of his most beloved games. A spy was playing World Of Warcraft!

Sarah rolled her eyes at him as an opening sequence began, and the rich music of the elves began to sound from the speakers. A deep, bellowing voice began to recite the history of the Night Elves. The camera panned from the majestic Night Elf capital of Darnassus, before moving towards the forest that bordered the city. Finally, the camera arrived at Shadowglen, the starting area, where Alifina stood, in front of two male elves – one with an exclamation mark hovering over his head, and the other clutching a staff in his hand.

"Not bad… I'm impressed." Sarah complimented the vast features and narration of the game, eliciting a grin of pure joy on Chuck's face.

"But her boobs are still way too big." Chuck's face fell noticeably.

"Alright, now, you see that guy with the huge exclamation mark over his head? Yeah, that guy is a quest-giver, and he'll start you off." Chuck explained to a nodding Sarah.

She aimed her mouse for him, and right-clicked his muscular figure. A scroll popped up to the side of her screen, and words began to unravel themselves. A quest to eliminate seven "Young Nightsabers" and four "Young Thistle Boars" in the immediate vicinity, that Sarah had no choice but to accept.

"This is where the fun part begins! It's a-fightin' time, Sarah!" Chuck cheered from behind.

"I'm killing, what now? Nightsabers and Thistle Boars? Seems pretty… Illegal." She commented coolly. Checking Alifina's equipment, she found herself wielding a puny little blade that was supposed to be her main offense.

"Are you kidding me? That's supposed to be a weapon? My weapon?" She whirled around in the spinning chair to face Chuck, face contorted in frustration.

"Chuck, you can't expect me to fight with that… that toothpick?"

"Calm down, calm down, you'll get better weapons as you level up. You see that bar there?" He pointed at the base of the screen and directly above the scattered icons was a bar that was partially shaded purple. "That's your experience bar. When you reach the end of the bar, you'll level up and it'll restart itself." Sarah nodded in deep understanding, and turned back to her screen.

"Besides, you've fought with a fork and knife before," he chuckled softly under his breath, not knowing that Sarah heard every word.

Her thoughts drifted back to the night where they had gone on a date, with no strings attached. That didn't go too well, though, as Chuck had flashed on the guy at the next table. And the other guy at the other table, and the subsequent guys at subsequent tables. The terrorists had no idea what hit them, but Sarah had impaled everyone with her arsenal of throwing knives, and fought them off with her fork and knife. It was a pretty significant night, as they were due for a roadtrip the next morning that Devon had forced them to go on. They were so tired, that they'd slept for majority of the drive itself.

That was when she had caught Chuck staring at her for pretty much the rest of the trip when he had woken up. And that was the weekend where she had let her hair down for longer than she had ever done before.

She checked out the different abilities that Alifina possessed, and was intrigued that she could throw knives. She decided to put that skill to use. Targeting a lone black-striped tiger with long fangs like a Sabertooth tiger – which explained the name "Nightsaber" – she hit the key which allowed her character to propel a knife, and a small knife embedded itself in the creature's flesh. It roared in anger as it started towards her. Sarah began to hit the same key, wishing for more knives to be thrown. A red bolded notice appeared at the top of her screen that said, "Ability is not ready yet."

Sarah cursed as the Nightsaber finally reached Alifina, and began to hit the number keys that corresponded with the skills that the rogue possessed. In a matter of seconds, the Nightsaber fell to the grassy floor, dead.

"That was pathetic, Chuck! I'm a supposed spy and thief in the game, and all I get is to throw one measly knife?"

When Chuck failed to reply her, she turned around to an empty bed. Suddenly alarmed, she bolted out of her seat, and kept her hand on the small of her back, where she kept her real throwing knives. A shadow signalled that someone was approaching the room, and Sarah held her stance as she prepared to throw the metal blade.

"Ahhhhh!" Chuck screamed as a knife went sailing past his head and rooted itself into the wall, inches from where his face was. He faced Sarah with wide, petrified eyes, and the silver laptop that he carried slipped out of his arms and crashed to the floor. The loud crash jarred him violently out of his partial paralysis and he picked the laptop up, rubbing the shiny cover like a precious treasure. Glancing back at the knife, he put his foot against the wall and pulled it out after at least 10 tugs.

"What the hell, Sarah?! You could've killed me!" He hissed in a heated whisper, with Ellie still being in the house. Sarah stared open mouthed in shock and horror, unable to reply him.

"I – I'm so sorry, Chuck! A-Are you alright? You weren't there, and I – I thought something bad happened!" She stuttered, finally managing to overcome the scare.

"So, uh, what's with the laptop?" She asked nervously, still standing up.

Chuck's eyes lit up with an excited glow, as he collapsed himself onto his bed. He ushered her back to her game, where she went back to completing her quests. As she was about to take down the seventh Nightsaber, a flaming arrow soared towards her, and impaled the Nightsaber with a sickening thud. The beast fell to the ground in a flaming heap, as Sarah was informed that her quest was completed.

Sarah squinted her eyes as a muscular male Night Elf hunter with silky blue hair stood before her, mounted on a ferocious looking riding Frostsaber – the white coloured version of a Nightsaber. His epic gear and armour hugged his muscles in a tight fit as he dismounted from the tiger. Immediately, an animal appeared by his side – a wolf, to be exact.

Chucklebutt, the level 80 Night Elf hunter, bowed to Alifina, the level 3 Night Elf rogue, as did Chuck to Sarah in his room. Sarah stared at him in wide-eyed wonder as Chucklebutt began to dance.

"How did you do that?" She giggled as the Night Elf began to dance circles around her own character.

"Type in, /dance," Chuck said, laughing at her reaction.

Soon, the two characters began to dance together, as other players stopped to watch them. One particular character, named Baldwin, a human Paladin, began to dance with them as well. Sarah burst into laughter as the human began to dance rather ridiculously. Both Chuck and Sarah received an invitation to a group by Baldwin, which they decided to accept.

"_Bartowski, Walker, if you'__d stop your pole dancing for a bit, Beckman wants a conference in five."_

"CASEY?!" Chuck and Sarah shouted in unison.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to drop a review (:


	2. Chuck vs WoW

A/N: This was too fun a fic to write and I just HAD to continue it. I'm going to probably give it ONE more chapter, if there are sufficient requests. Probably Chuck's intervention! Haha, this was incredibly fun. And I really hope you guys enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing this. Reviews are amazing, and so are you if you review!

Just to let you know, I was thinking of doing a continuation of my first fic, "When It Rains", and I'm still working on chapter 9 of "Chuck Vs The Torture". You can expect the latest chapter to be out sometime next week or so, cause I could only start writing yesterday, and yeah, I write slow.

Disclaimer - I do not own Chuck, or any materials related to Chuck. I do not own WoW either.

theprincess1511 was loads of help in this chapter! Thank you!

* * *

Chuck Bartowski was lonely.

He was so lonely, that he had no where to go during his lunch break, because Sarah had called in "sick" again, for at least the fifth time in the past two weeks. Considering that he normally spent his lunch breaks at the Orange Orange, he was indeed, a very bored and very lonely man. He had already gone to Lou's Deli and was back, with the amazing sandwich, his namesake, the "Chuck".

Whipping out his iPhone, he decided to give her a call, just to see how she was doing.

"Hello?" Came an urgent and very annoyed voice from his phone speaker.

"Hey Sarah, it's Chuck. You alright? I heard you called in sick again." He spoke, smiling slightly at the mere sound of her voice.

"I'm fine, Chuck. I – GAHHH! DIE, YOU STUPID ORC!" she screamed, causing Chuck to swiftly pull his phone away from his ear, to avoid the deafening scream. He frowned slightly, and replaced his phone back to the other ear – the one that wasn't partially deaf. The faint, almost unrecognizable, clicking of a keyboard could be heard, and it was followed by a slamming of an object – most likely a computer mouse, or something – and another string of curses streaming from Sarah's lips.

"Sarah Walker, did you call in sick to play World of Warcraft… Again?!" He enquired with a stern tone, almost as if he were a father scolding his daughter.

A rustling sound was heard followed by a loud bang, as Sarah placed her phone to her other ear, before whispering an unconvincing, "No, I didn't…"

Chuck groaned in frustration, before he hung up on her. He left the employee break room, and made his way back to the Nerd Herd station, where Jeff and Lester were chatting with each other. He sat down in the chair that faced the entrance to the electronics store, and buried his face into the smooth tabletop of the Nerd Herd desk.

"What's the matter, Chuck? Sarah blow you off again?" asked Morgan, who immediately bounded toward Chuck's form, just as he had spotted the mop of moving curly brown hair. Chuck merely grunted in response – he had to stop hanging around Casey so much.

It was bound to happen, he told himself. He had gone through that very phase before, so had every other World of Warcraft player, in fact. It was hell to finally get over it, but he managed it fine with help from Ellie, and a whole load of government secrets in his head. The feeling was amazing; it was ecstasy, it was adrenaline. It was cold, shiny, addiction.

Sarah Walker, CIA super agent extraordinaire, was addicted to World of Warcraft.

It was the same routine for her every other day.

She would wake up about an hour before her normal timing, play the game for a while, leave the apartment just in the nick of time to beat traffic, pine for the computer all day long, drill Chuck with questions about the game when he came over for lunch, rush home after work, and play till the next morning. On occasions where a mission was involved, she never let it get into her way. But as soon as it was over, she'd be rushing home to play.

It bugged Chuck to no end. He had overcome his addiction as soon as the Intersect was in his head because he simply didn't have time to play the game anymore, and he was genuinely puzzled at how much time Sarah could find to sit in front of the screen for even an hour or so, what with all her CIA-related work.

"There, there, man." Morgan whispered sympathetically, while patting Chuck on the head. Morgan sighed and shook his head dramatically, "dumped for a computer game."

"Thanks, Morgan. Really, that's just what I needed," Chuck glared at him, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"I remember when I was addicted to WoW. My record was three days straight with twenty cups of coffee, and two adult diapers. I only stopped cause Bennigan's called me to make sure I was still alive. They were worried cause they hadn't seen me in a while," Jeff spoke up from where he rested on the chair. Formally facing Lester, who was perched on the Nerd Herd desk, he turned towards Chuck with his normal blurry, lost expression.

Chuck, with a slightly disturbed and bewildered expression, decided that the best way to reply Jeff was to nod with a smile.

"That's, uh, super, Jeff!" Chuck smiled hesitantly, with a shaky thumb up at Jeff.

"Oh, man, I remember the first time I played WoW… I met this amazing Night Elf, and we were together for a while. Turned out it was a guy though. His name was Michael, and he was from Chicago. Man, it was awkward." Lester shared his informative input as he dug a finger into his nostril, and flicked the nose dirt onto an innocent, poor passer-by.

Already moving to tear a piece of Chuck's "Chuck" sandwich off, Lester asked, "Hey, can I have some?"

"Dear God, please, take it all, Lester."

"Don't mind if I do!" Lester scrambled forward to retrieve the succulent sandwich from his hands, as Chuck stared at him in distaste.

"Oookay, well, this has been a fun, sharing session, gentlemen, but I've got an install to get to!" Chuck bounded out of the Buy More, and into his faithful Nerd Herder, where he checked the address of the offsite repair that he had to attend to.

_Why does this address look so familiar? _He thought as he re-examined the little sheet of paper in his hand. He started up his trusty Herder and left the Burbank parking lot, briefcase in the passenger seat, and a smile on his face, as he realized that he was headed to one Sarah Walker's apartment.

The white mahogany door stood menacingly in front of him, as he poised his hand in front of it, ready to knock. Just as he brought his hand down, the door was pulled swiftly open, and he was grabbed violently by the shirt collars into the room. Sarah, with flames in her turquoise eyes, held him against the wall with a snarl that was almost primitive.

"Chuck Bartowski, my computer crashed, and I can't get it started, and I need to get back to my game. I was THIS close to level 60!" She screeched into his face, as she held up two slender fingers that might have very well been touching, below his nose.

"Well, um, you see – I, uh, can't exactly, uhm, fix your computer if I'm, uh, suspended like that," he stuttered nervously. Primitive, computer-game-addicted Sarah was not fun. Not fun at all.

Sarah growled as she loosened her grips on his shirt, backing away slightly and began to smoothen out the wrinkled parts of his shirt with her hands. A red tinge flooded his cheeks as he turned away to begin work on her busted laptop. Sarah collapsed onto her bed, eyes shut tightly as her head throbbed from the long hours of staring at the screen, while she waited for Chuck to finish up.

About an hour later, Chuck set her repaired laptop back down onto her dressing table, which was where she had apparently been using her computer.

"Sarah? Sarah, hey, your laptop's all fine now, you can go back to your game." He called out to her still form on the queen sized bed. Moving toward the bed when he received no response, he smiled tenderly as he heard her deep and long breaths, and noted the content little smile on her face – the one that she got when she slept, as if her worries disappeared in her dreamland.

Lifting her body bridal style, he set her down in a more comfortable position, where her head actually rested on a pillow, and a blanket covered her. He smiled down at her, as he gingerly brushed a few strands of golden hair away from her radiant face. Placing a gentle kiss against her forehead, he left her side and began to pack up his tools.

"Sprint… YES!" Sarah shouted in her sleep, rolling over so that her back faced Chuck.

Chuck shook his head slightly. He really needed to stop her addiction.


	3. WoW vs The Intervention

A/N: Here we go! Chapter 3, The Intervention! I apologize for the lack of update since my last. I had a 4-day school trip to a neighbouring country (A big shoutout to all the Malaysians here!) and even though I brought my laptop along, I couldn't bring myself to write. This is probably the last chapter, but I will definitely update if I get any fresh ideas. We'll see how it goes, hahaha. Reviews are amazing, and so are you if you review!

Disclaimers!

1) I do not own Chuck, World Of Warcraft, Everquest, Call Of Duty, but I do own the GAA! (Okay, apparently, I don't.)  
2) theprincess1511 is officially awesome enough to be considered my beta. Ahhh, ok fine, she has been my beta all this while.

* * *

Sarah frowned upon seeing the familiar mop of curly brown hair and dazzling smile from the peephole in the thick mahogany door of her apartment. She was frowning, because at that very moment, she could have been levelling her character, Alifina, on World of Warcraft, and said curly-haired man had cruelly abducted her laptop and deliberately cancelled her account without her consent.

Oh, how she had threatened him. But he always remained stead-fast and strong, never relenting under her empty threats. She did, however, catch a quiver of his lips when she promised that she would castrate him, and she was feeling pretty smug about that. She would never bring herself to castrate him, of course, for personal reasons and her own wishful thinking. The more she thought about it, the more she decided that it would be way too messy.

He knocked a tune on her door, which was one of the reasons why she didn't bother to even look through the peephole sometimes – pretty risky, but hey, she was a force not to be reckoned with, and enemy spies all over the world knew that. Remembering to put on her deadpanned expression, she grabbed her things and threw open the door, greeted by Chuck's adorable grin. _Easy, Walker, you__'__re supposed to be mad at him… _

"What're you grinning at? You look like a total jackass." She snapped. _Attagirl. _Unfortunately, it merely brought out an even wider grin on his face. She was so close to jumping him there and then, that she began to squeeze an invisible stress ball in her palm. Giving him a sarcastic smile, she stormed off towards the lift with Chuck trailing after her.

"Oh come on, Sarah, you know I did it all for your own good!" Chuck pleaded once they entered the lift. The cold shoulder that she gave him was having its desired effect, and he was definitely feeling the chill. His face fell when he realized that she wasn't going to reply him, but shrugged it off as they climbed into the car, Sarah in the passenger's seat and Chuck in the back, as was standard procedure.

"What took you so long, Walker?" Casey grunted from the driver's seat of his darling 1985 Crown Victoria II – the first was blown up by a GPS-guided missile on one of their missions, and Casey had buried the charred remains of it in his backyard. Sarah planted an icy glare on Chuck, of which he blissfully ignored.

"Someone didn't want to open the door…" Chuck spoke, a playful mocking tone to his voice, causing Sarah to roll her eyes. Casey let out a small chuckle, fully aware of Sarah's addiction and Chuck's death wish when he had cancelled her subscription for the game. Hell, even he had gone through that phase, and he had his entire air force squadron hooked through the countless missions that he spent rambling on about the game.

He patted the dashboard of his baby as she purred when he gunned the engine, pulling out of Echo Park and heading toward the highway. Travelling for a few minutes, Casey took an exit that led them to downtown LA, stopping outside of a seemingly deserted warehouse. Casey stuffed a gun in his waistband, making sure it was well hidden from view before he, Sarah and Chuck exited the car, and the three made their way through the aging blue door that hung haphazardly on its frame.

In the middle of the dimly lit room sat a circle of chairs that figures were slumped upon, lifeless and completely still. However, a lone chair was placed in the middle, where a grey-haired man sat, his eyes magnified by his framed glasses that rested on his face. Casey put his hand on the gun, as the three approached with caution. His hand dropped limply to the side as each person that had their asses glued to the chair began to move almost simultaneously.

"Well, looks like we have some newcomers! Why don't we get started with today's session, yeah?" The old man who introduced himself as Kevin, pushed back his glasses with his index finger and waved the three towards the empty chairs.

Chuck sat beside a man-boy wearing plaid and suspenders, who smiled warmly at him, showing off the shiny train-tracks that were glued to his teeth. Sarah, who was extremely grateful that Casey and Chuck had agreed to join her, sat in between the burly NSA agent and her brown haired cover-boyfriend.

Sarah, who was suddenly aware of everyone in the circle, excluding Casey, staring at her in wonder – as if they had never seen a member of the opposite sex before – realized that she was to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Sarah," She could only speak that much, before the entire room greeted her back. "Hello, Sarah," they chimed, already smitten with the blonde. She punched Chuck playfully in the shoulder as he joined in with the rest. Several of the nerds seated at the circle immediately snapped their heads towards Chuck, glaring at him with jealousy. Rubbing his shoulder and cringing, Chuck cowered in his seat.

"I've been playing World of Warcraft for a few weeks now," she paused as an awed gasp passed through each nerd seated there. "I was a level 64 Night Elf Rogue, and yes, I admit, I was addicted."

"Very good, Sarah," Kevin commented, with a contented smile. "What may I ask was the turning point of your addiction? When did you finally realize that you were getting too addicted, and please do share how you have coped with it."

Sarah glared at Kevin for a moment, but after feeling Chuck's eyes on her, her piercing gaze softened slightly. Feeling her cheeks burn a slight crimson, she looked down and whispered, "I haven't actually started yet…"

Eyes drifting from Kevin to Chuck, she continued, "Well, my boyfriend kinda cancelled my account and completely shut me off from the game, and I stopped talking to him for a while. But I realized that he did it for my own good."

She smiled her warmest smile at Chuck, who smiled back with as much love as he could muster. Frowns were passed through the other participants of the GAA (Gamers Addiction Anonymous) as they watched the sickeningly lovesick scene before them. Casey's frown, however, was simply of pure disgust.

Finally leaving Chuck's own two pools of chocolate orbs, Sarah's eyes scanned each face that surrounded her. Most faces were of adoration and pure worship, not to mention pimple-ly, and she replied those with a subtle disgusted look.

"I've stopped playing for about four days now, and truth be told, it's been really hard. I mean, for a while, the game was my lifeline and my entire day usually revolved around it. So for now, I've been struggling – struggling but surviving. And I'm proud of myself for taking the step!" Sarah finally smiled in triumph, and the room erupted in applause, the most significant clapping coming from her right, where Chuck sat with a look of pride.

Kevin nodded with a kind smile, and allowed the other members of the group to tell their story. The guy with braces who sat next to Chuck spoke next and introduced himself as Greg.

"Hey everyone, I'm Greg," he paused, waiting for everyone to greet him back, but to his dismay, only Chuck had responded. Everyone else was still marveling at Sarah.

Greg cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I was an avid Everquest player for a total of two years before I convinced myself that my life wasn't going anywhere and I had to kick the habit."

Casey grinned, leaning over to Sarah and speaking rather loudly into her ear, "I don't think the moron even has a life." He snickered while Sarah smiled.

"Casey!" Chuck hissed, watching Greg's face fall as he heard Casey's biting words.

Casey shrugged and smirking, he said, "You didn't have a life before we found you too, Bartowski."

"That's quite enough, John." Kevin lectured sternly, creases appearing on his wrinkled forehead. "Would you like to share something with us?"

Casey's eyes widened as his face morphed into one which could only be depicted as a deer in the headlights. "Uh, nah, I didn't come here to share."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Oh? But I insist. Come on, let's see what you've got." He pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge.

"Well, I went through my Warcraft phase a while back, but unlike these pubescent pansies here, I've kicked the habit." Casey announced smugly, his smile contrasting against the frowns of the insulted nerds. Kevin sighed and brought a shaky palm toward his forehead, effectively face-palming.

* * *

About a half hour later, Chuck sat on his living room couch, Casey on the armchair and Sarah next to him. The noise from the television filled the void in their silence as the three watched Neil Patrick Harris deliver his character's punch-line on the show, How I Met Your Mother, "It's going to be legen– wait for it… dary!"

"Way to go, Casey. I still can't believe you got us kicked out of GAA." Chuck folded his arms, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Put a sock in it, Bartowski. Besides, I felt like I was turning into one of them, if we stayed any longer." Casey growled, shuddering visibly at the thought of all the nerds that had been surrounding him. _Pansies, the lot of them._

"Well, kids, I'm going back to my apartment. Have fun not playing World of Warcraft, Walker," Casey said, shooting an evil grin at an exasperated Sarah before he slammed the front door shut.

Sarah let out a huge sigh before collapsing her head onto Chuck's lap, covering her eyes with a slender arm. A comfortable silence enveloped them as Chuck began to play with her silky golden locks, letting out an occasional sigh of contentment.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Chuck?" She matched his wide grin, arm still draped over her eyes.

"Do you wanna play Call of Duty?"


End file.
